


Captain BeefHeart

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fun, Home, Lee Grinner Pace - Freeform, Lee Pace - Freeform, M/M, Mackenzie Davis - Freeform, Pirate Shenanigans, Playstation, Shenanigans, Trouble, game, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain BeefHeart

PIRATE SHENANIGANS   
Location: Someones home   
Pirate: Captain Beefheart 

At the tick tock stroke of twelve around lunch time a girl in her mid twenty’s was sitting comfortably on her red leather sofa tapping her piano like fingers upon her creamy coloured faded skinny but, elastic jeans patiently not knowing what to do next because there was a person well, animal sitting next to her that she had never seen before in her life. They had been both told by the unidentified messenger to play together with something that might amuse the animal to have some fun. She, Cameron Howe faced into the animals direction seeing he was clearly a cattle cow in a fashionable but, royal wear that had a sense of him being a pirate. What made her think that he was a pirate was with the placement of his left hand well, hook that had a skull on it. His right hand was baring his black/gold pointed tipped holder that connected itself to his long silver sword that was pointed away from him as he held it in the palm of his hand in a soft gesture. His head, his snout was white, he had a brown mixed orange coating in-between his left and right sided white horns that hovered over his flapping ears and to finish it off he had a white frilled clothed neck piece that was stitched to the soft darkish green fabric that was in the form of his long sleeved over throw shirt that had no need of needing a belt, it was fitted for him only, it had two gold strips in the middle, gold buttons in the centre of the two strips that where buttoned up to his neck, on his arms he also had two gold strips running down towards his also white frilled stitched cuffs that hanged over his hand and hook. His short just under the knee length pants here also in the shade of green with an added double gold strips running down along the outer side of his thighs and lastly his shoes on the other hand where also bummed with gold lining of the spats of the shoes and on the shoe itself it had a gold buckle. 

Cameron from her position, she turned hear head away from him for a moment seeing two playstation controllers in front of her on the coffee table. She out of thought without speaking just lifted herself up from the sofa and onto her black laced up doc martins and headed over into the direction of the big black screen. He, Captain Beefheart watched the elf formed body in her red cotton sweater walk over to this big square looking object with a slight tilt in his head wondering what she was going to do next. Cameron from the side of her, pulled out a game from the rack, opened it up, placed into not the game tray by pressing the red button on the front of the console, she placed the game inside it making sure it sat there probably, she then closed the game tray and walked back over into his direction picking up the two black coloured console in her hands.

“Lets play a game”. She speaks passing the controller over to him. Beefheart looked down upon the controller and gently grabbed it out from his sword baring hand and into his with a shy form of a smile. Cameron faced away from him and began to set up the game for him. Once it was ready Cameron spoke out loud of the instructions to play a car racing game witch had easy control movements. Beefheart was coping with the loss of one human hand white he pressed down gently as he could upon the device to make his four wheeled noise contraption on the screen move forward as he was in a split race with this girl, called Cameron witch had her name on the right side of the rectanguarla slightly squared object and his was on the left side of it with Captain in it of course. You can’t forget that. If you did forget it well. Good luck. 

Beefheart and Cameron where now in the thick of the game playing against each other now. Beef heart was stood up, he was so into the game. Cameron was sat on the left side still who was sat in front of the opened window ledge letting the cold breeze wash across their backs with an added amount of the heat making them feel the warmth as wither of there hands and hook where before themselves holding the playstation objects in there hands as there thumbs where moving violently around in a direct controlled manner. Beefheart’s expression was different from Cameron’s. Beefheart had his black thick board skin pushing forwards on his forehead while his eyes where moving in different directions trying to follow the four wheeled beast. His play mate however, had her eyes on the screen with the same action of following her four wheeled beast on it but, with no need to have her blond neatly trimmed eyebrows. Then out from nowhere from the left of them a noise animated from up stairs with an added male musky tone. “I hear video games-“. A loud fatherly voice came from upstairs. In a swift action Cameron directed her eyes down upon her playstation controller, she whisked her eyes into the direction of the window with a lingering thought, she took that thought into action, she stepped up upon the sofa, her hands with the help playstation game controller in one she embraced the windows frame pushing her weight forward out from the window in a subtle but, quick action. Beefheart on the other hand looked over into her direction with a confused expression upon his face. “-I assume you have put all the dishes away”. Beefheart heard another call out from the man that eventually entered the spaced room. “Beefheart”. The father spoke with folded arms in his black buttoned up suit with a white shirt underneath and that matched his trousers holding a black suit case in one hand. He was ready to go to work. 

Then in a breathing moment Cameron appeared beside him with a whisk of her blond hair strands falling in front of her face with heavy breaths as she tried to compose herself with now her added narrowed brows into the direction of Beefheart with an opened mouth ready to speak her words to him with her controller still in her hand in view of her father. “My father and I-“. She spoke placing an arm around her fathers shoulder as she looked into the eyes of Beefheart with a snippet of her vision noticing that her father was looking in her direction. “- Are really disappointed in you!”. She added.


End file.
